Daughter of Chaos
by EternalDragonSlayer
Summary: The war with Alvarez is over, and Ishgar stood victorious. However, Acnologia was still living in this world. Before he turned evil, he fell in love with a Celestial Spirit Mage named Anna Heartfilia. As his soul was taken over by chaos, his lover was forced to send 5 children into the future to stop him. One of them was their daughter. Has Acnologia finally met his match?
**A/N: This is a oneshot I found hiding in the back of my files. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: i do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters**

* * *

Full summary: The war with Alvarez is over, and Ishgar stood victorious. However, the Black Dragon in the Book of the Apocalypse was still living in this world. Before he turned evil, he fell in love with a Celestial Spirit Mage named Anna Heartfilia. However, as his soul was taken over by chaos, his lover was forced to send 5 children into the future to stop him. In an ironic twist of fate, the two former lovers' child was one of those children. Can the Chaos Dragon's daughter finally stop Acnologia from destroying the world?

* * *

" _Anna," a blue haired man grabbed onto the blonde girl's hand, "This isn't goodbye forever."_

 _The girl, whose face was full of anger and tears, yanked her hand away from the man. "Acnologia, you realize that you could die from this. Not from the magic, but from the battles that will happen when you learn it." Anna told him. He gave her a sad look before stepping closer to her, their faces mere inches apart._

" _I promise, Anna," he grabbed her hands again, this time fully securing them so there would no resistance. "I'll come back. I'll stop the dragons and I'll end this war."_

 _Anna raised herself onto her toes in order to reach Acnologia's height. Her tears were no longer full of anger, but instead full of sadness. Her soft brown eyes met his dark green ones. "You're leaving me alone, Acno. You know how I feel about yo-"_

 _The Celestial Spirit Mage was then cut off when Acnologia pressed his lips against hers. Anna hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to do, before kissing back. Despite his cold personality, Acnologia's lips were warm. The way they connected with hers was unexplainable. It was like it was meant to be. They stood there for a good minute before breaking the kiss for air. Acnologia rested his forehead against hers, cooing, "I know. I love you, too, Anna."_

 _Anna immediately kissed him again, this time her hands exploring his body. She found the buttons to his shirt and began to undo them. Acnologia took this invitation and picked the woman up by her thighs, leading his new lover to her bed._

 _That night belonged to them._

* * *

"He killed an entire village," a female servant spoke in front of the woman she worked for. The woman, Anna, stood up from her chair, her once soft brown eyes now hard.

"He's out of control. We must stop this," she declared, turning to the man in the black robes. "Tell me your plan, Zeref."

Zeref stepped into the light of the room and explained the plan Igneel proposed. Anna agreed to it, allowing the 5 dragons to take in orphans and raise them. They would then send them 400 years into the future to defeat Acnologia.

"Are you sure?" Zeref asked the woman, "I'm aware of your personal relationship with him."

"I'm sure," she nodded, her eyes getting harder, "He's a threat to humanity."

Zeref nodded and headed out to talk to Igneel about which dragons were going to teach Dragon Slaying magic.

"Katherine," Anna spoke to the female servant in the room. The woman, her white hair shining in the light, looked up, asking what Anna needed. "Get my child out of here."

Katherine gasped. "W-what? Why?"

"This war is at its peak," she explained, "I do not want my child in this castle anymore. It is unsafe. We will likely be attacked by a dragon or maybe _him_. Take her to an orphanage far from here."

Katherine hesitantly nodded before rushing the Anna's bedroom. When she got back, she let Anna hold her one last time.

Anna's eyes softened again as she smiled at her child. She observed the dark blue hair strands growing themselves out and began to cry. "Forgive me for doing this to you. Though you will never remember me, I will forever remember you, Wendy." Anna then handed her child to Katherine, "Take her. Do not tell anyone who her parents are, Katherine. This I trust in you."

Katherine nodded and walked out the door, crying a little bit herself. Anna, alone in the room, whispered, "I will end this war for you. I will stop your father."

* * *

"I will teach you my ways, Wendy Marvell," the white dragon in front of Wendy promised. Wendy, now 3 years old, smiled.

"Arigatou, Grandeeney!" Her voice so young, she hugged the Sky Dragon's leg. Grandeeney smiled at the girl.

" _You know who she is, don't you?" Igneel asked his comrade. The two were talking in private, flying high in the sky and making sure no one could hear them._

" _Yes, but you have no right to scold me. You know who your child is." Grandeeney pointed out. Igneel sighed._

" _You brought the Dragon Princess into this war. Anna will have your head when she finds out."_

" _And you brought END. Though Zeref is aware, I'm sure the other dragons will not take this lightly."_

Grandeeney taught Wendy Sky Dragon Slaying magic, but her young age restricted Wendy from being able to properly learn the powerful magic. However, the same went for Weisslogia and Skiadrum's children. Grandeeney only wished that she could have more time with Wendy, but knew that the plan was to be executed soon.

Anna did not meet the Dragon Slayers, only making direct contact with the dragons and Zeref. Little did she know that her own daughter was being sent into the future to stop Anna's former lover. To stop her own father.

It was a secret that Grandeeney held onto for over 400 years. Only Igneel knew of Wendy's true identity. He was eventually forced to tell Zeref out of the "No Secrets" pact they formed in their temporary alliance.

* * *

Wendy stood at the shoreline of the beach, watching the waves crash by. It was X793: 2 years after Grandeeney and the other dragons left the world. Fairy Tail was fully reestablished, the war with Alvarez was over, but Acnologia was still standing.

"Minna…" Wendy trailed off. All of Fiore's guilds were against Acnologia, who rose to power in Crocus by taking over the castle. Fairy Tail's energy was depleting as they suffered many casualties. The same went for all of the other guilds. Even a few dark guilds were trying to put a stop to Acnologia's reign.

Yet Acnologia hadn't even showed his face. He just took all of the prisoners held in Crocus and the ones in Era and set them free. If they betrayed him, it wouldn't matter. He was going to annihilate them either way. The battle wasn't truly against the Black Dragon in the Book of the Apocalypse. It was against all of the dangerous prisoners locked away in Era. Every surviving member of dark guilds that were caught were now engaged in a long battle against Fiore's most powerful wizards, but the battle seemed equal.

The 7 Dragon Slayers were forced to save their energy until Acnologia comes out, per the Council's word. They could only stand and watch one of the worst battles in history unfold. They had no idea if their comrades were alive, but they could only keep hoping.

The other continents and countries refused to help Fiore's civil war. If they got involved, an all out world war would break out.

"I can hear him," Cobra, who now goes by Erik, whispered, standing up from the beach sand. The other Dragon Slayers agreed, getting up. They looked into the sky, seeing black wings appear in it. Chills went down Wendy's spine as she felt the winds in the sky grow dark.

"Here we go…" Natsu whispered, looking around the beach to make sure no one was around.

"Wendy, don't enchant us yet," Sting instructed, "Conserve your energy for yourself."

Wendy nodded. She wanted to cry. She _needed_ to cry. Everything was going to absolute hell and Fiore's fate was hanging on the shoulders of 7 people. But she couldn't cry. Not yet. Natsu told her to save her tears for when Acnologia is dead.

"Whose bright idea was it to put Acnologia's 7 only targets together?" Gajeel asked the other Dragon Slayers.

"Either we're all going to beat him, or we're all dying together. The former is preferred." Rogue answered the Iron Dragon.

The black wings came out from the clouds, revealing the oh-so-familiar black dragon. Acnologia landed on the ocean water, staring at every single opponent he had.

"7," was all he said before slashing his arm out, attempting to hit all of the Dragon Slayers in one blow. Wendy immediately set up a wind barrier to protect them.

The Twin Dragons were the first ones to attack Acnologia directly, swiftly followed by Natsu and Gajeel. The four of them all did their respective dragon roars as Laxus and Erik waited patiently for their chance. Wendy stood and watched, taking the roll as the main defense of the team.

Acnologia immediately swatted the four attacks right away, knocking them down to the ground. At this, Laxus and Erik decided to attack.

Wendy quickly healed the already injured Dragon Slayers as they jumped back up to attack.

"Wendy," Gajeel turned the the girl as he ran to the dragon, "We need all the offense we can."

Wendy nodded and joined the group. Everything was going as hoped for the group. Laxus electrocuted the dragon, Erik poisoned him, Gajeel stabbed him with his iron sword, Natsu, Sting, and Rogue were getting so many attacks in, and Wendy trapped Acnologia in a wind barrier so he couldn't fly away.

 **Then what in Mavis's name went wrong?**

* * *

Laxus hit the ground, blood coming out of his wounds as he prepared to pass out.

"2," Acnologia counted. Wendy ran up to Laxus, healing him.

"D-don't waste all of your energy healing the ones who can't fight anymore…" Laxus coughed out, holding Wendy's hands away from him. Despite his comments, Wendy still healed him so the bleeding would stop. Wendy healed everyone who went down, but none of them got back up to fight.

"It's up to us, Wendy," Natsu announced, wiping the blood from his mouth. Wendy nodded, getting back up to stand. Wendy then quickly ate some air to replenish her energy as Natsu forced the rest of his energy out, summoning his Lightning Flame mode for the third time this battle.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Natsu yelled, "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" Natsu ignited fire in one hand and lightning in another. He then swung his arms, creating a vortex of the two elements and, as Wendy enchanted Natsu's power so it would cause more damage.

"Sumimasen, Wendy," Natsu whispered to the girl, "If this doesn't work, I'm out of magical power."

Acnologia was hit by the blast, knocked backwards a few steps. However, the Dragon King took no more than a scratch. Wendy and Natsu both gasped, but they knew that they shouldn't be that surprised. Igneel's roar of fire did nothing to Acnologia. Why would Natsu's magic do anything more than that?

"We need everyone else to get up…" Wendy told Natsu, but he didn't hear her. Wendy saw him lose his balance and immediately ran to catch him. "N-no! Natsu-san! Don't give up, too! We need you! I need you!" she screamed, shaking Natsu to wake up, but it was too late. Natsu passed out.

"NATSU-SAN!" Wendy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"1," Acnologia counted the remaining opponents. Wendy immediately turned to face the Dragon King. The wind in the area all began to sway toward Wendy, blowing behind her as Wendy glared at her enemy. Her hair and eyes turned pink as white scales formed on her back and ankles.

"Until everyone else gets up," she stated, forming a wind barrier to protect her friends from the fight about to happen, "I will be your opponent!"

Acnologia let out a laugh, something he hadn't done in centuries. "Your ignorance amuses me, little girl. This war is settled. Why hasten your death?"

Wendy enchanted herself as she sucked in more air to replenish all of her energy. "As long as I have this mark on my shoulder; as long as my comrades breathe; as long as I stand, this war is far from over!" she yelled. "Sky Dragon's Raging Winds!"

A tornado appeared underneath Acnologia, causing him to be pushed into the air. "I'm not afraid of you, Acnologia!"

Acnologia swatted the tornado away like it was nothing, flying into the air as he gave off a shocked look to the girl who looked so weak.

"Come at me! With every bit of strength you got!" Wendy taunted, not showing any tears that she wanted to shed. Acnologia internally grinned. This girl...she's so familiar. She was putting her life on the line, more than anyone else. She is finding strength where strength does not lie. She ran out of hope and created her own. Acnologia has never felt so glad to fight someone.

* * *

 _The castle was disintegrated, no trace of it left. Survivors were unlikely, and even if there were survivors, they wouldn't dare fight him._

" _Who are you, and what have you done with him?!" a female voice shouted at the dragon in the sky. Acnologia turned to see none other than the woman who he confessed to loving just a few years ago._

" _I am the same being I was all those years ago," Acnologia told Anna, "I am Acnologia!"_

" _No you aren't," she clenched her fists, "The Acnologia I knew, the Acnologia I_ loved _was kind!" she shouted, summoning one of the 12 golden keys, Leo._

" _Caring!" she summoned two more, Taurus and Virgo. Acnologia gasped._ 'Just how strong has she gotten?' _he thought to himself, refusing to show the shock on his dragonized face._

" _Respectful!" three more, Libra, Pisces, and Cancer came out._

" _Generous!" two more, Gemini and Aries._

" _Loving!" Scorpio, Sagittarius, and Capricorn appeared._

" _He was the most loyal person I met!" she shouted as she made her way to the body of water, dipping her last key into it. "He was the only person I could ever love! He was my best friend!"_

 _The last of the 12 gates, Aquarius, came out of her gate. Anna, truly out of energy, fell to the ground from her weak state._

'B-baka!' _Acnologia internally yelled,_ 'You're going to tear your body apart!'

" _If you really are that same man, then come at us! With every bit of strength you've got!" she yelled, instructing her spirits to attack. Every single one went onto the offensive, doing everything they could to stop the dragon._

" _Chaos Dragon's Wing Slash!" Acnologia yelled as he hit the approaching spirits, knocking down a majority of them, but they wouldn't go away. They just got back up and continued to fight, for Anna's sake. For the world's sake._

 _But Acnologia was stronger than everyone there. He made sure the Celestial spirits couldn't fight anymore. Nothing was going to stop him from taking over the world. The dragons were gone, Zeref retreated into hiding, and the strongest wizards have fallen. Nothing stood in his way. Nothing, except…_

 _Anna just stared at the dragon, unable to move. "No one is influencing you." she declared as the dragon lowered to the ground and transformed into his human form._

" _Right."_

" _Why?" she asked, tears falling from her eyes._

" _The human race should have never been involved in my war. You merely got in my way. All of these soldiers, these innocent people, they all died because they were all in my way. This is a war between a Dragon Slayer and a dragon. Nothing more, nothing less."_

" _I don't get it. If you're a Dragon Slayer, if you truly hate dragons, then why become one yourself?"_

" _You'll never understand, Anna-"_

" _Don't call me that." she warned, causing Acnologia to gasp. Even in her last moments, when he showed her a little mercy, all of the love she had for him turned into hate. "If this is what you always were, then I made a mistake in ever loving you." Acnologia only stared, speechless. "Kill me," she instructed._

" _What?"_

" _I am the leader of the international army. Kill me and you have your wish fulfilled. You'll win the war." she explained, "If you've truly gone bad. If everything I thought you were was a lie, then prove it. Kill me."_

 _Acnologia, for the first time in years, hesitated to answer._

" _I...I can't!" he exclaimed._

" _You are the only one who can stop this war! The humans...they'll never stop fighting unless they lost their leader! Kill me, Acno!"_

" _Dammit!" Acnologia yelled in frustration._

" _We've suffered enough pain from fighting each other. End the fighting now." Anna's voice was now calm, full of the warmth that made Acnologia fall in love for the first and only time in his life._

 _Tears formed in his eyes as he studied the look on her face. She was serious about this. Acnologia, in order to truly win this war, raised his arm as he charged it with the blue chaotic energy he's been wielding for years._

" _I will forever be grateful for the memories we shared, Acno," Anna whispered, slightly smiling as she reminisced._

" _Goodbye, Anna." he murmured, tears falling from his cheeks. He shot the light blue energy orb at her, killing her instantly._

 _Acnologia won the war at that very moment, but it wasn't worth it. He had nothing to live for. The Dragon King stopped fighting and let the world resume its peaceful days. His heart went cold and gave up feeling any emotions. Acnologia went to sleep for 400 years, only to be reawakened from the scent of dragons arriving in X777. Acnologia prepared to fight again, ready to end all of the lives of dragons and their slayers. The war is not truly over until there is no dragon standing._

* * *

"If that is what you wish," Acnologia told the girl before sucking in magic power. He fed off of the chaotic energy of the war he started.

The other Dragon Slayers began to wake up, still badly injured. They saw the wind barrier and concluded that Wendy was facing Acnologia alone. The wind barrier was clear and they all could see what was about to happen. Every single one of them yelled Wendy's name as they tried to break down the barrier, but to no avail. They stood in horror as they watched Wendy prepare to take Acnologia's roar head on.

"Chaos Dragon's Roar!" Acnologia yelled as he let out a beam of energy from his mouth. He made the blast not as strong as the one he created on Tenrou island, knowing he only had one target. It was not as big, either. It was only wide enough to his Wendy.

Wendy looked straight into the heart of the chaotic energy racing to her. Facing it head on, Wendy opened her mouth. Erik, listening to her thoughts, gasped.

"Baka! You're going to die from the impact!" he yelled at her, but she did not hear him. The beam of energy from Acnologia slowed down as it guided itself to Wendy's open mouth. Not a single piece of land was obliterated like the last time Acnologia performed this roar. Everyone, including Acnologia, stared in shock.

The chaotic energy tasted _horrible_. It refused to fuse with Wendy's cells that were full of air. The two elements clashed and it _hurt_. Wendy fell to her knees as she forced herself to keep going. She was choking herself with this plan of hers. Wendy came to the conclusion that she was likely going to die from the internal fighting going inside of her body.

' _I'm going to die like this...gomenne, minna.'_ she thought to herself.

' _No,'_ another voice in Wendy's head said. Wendy gave a confused look. The voice was familiar, but it wasn't Grandeeney or anyone else who could talk in her head.

' _You are not going to die, my child,'_ the voice declared. It was so familiar, but Wendy couldn't figure it out. Then, it dawned on her that she knows a person with almost the exact same voice as that one.

' _Lucy-san!? Why do you sound like Lucy-san!?'_ Wendy ignored the whole 'my child' part of the woman's message to her.

' _My name is Anna. I will lend you strength to defeat Acnologia. I will lend you strength to gain his power'_ Anna's voice said in the girl's head.

At this, the chaotic energy suddenly began to flow down her throat, not choking her anymore. It even tasted better now, the bitterness no longer apparent. Wendy finished sucking the attack from Acnologia and breathed heavily as her body fought with Wendy's latest meal.

"W-was that even close to your full power?" she asked, looking at the dragon with a rather cocky face. "Either way, on the name of Grandeeney…" Wendy whispered, forcing herself to get up as she raised her voice, "I will defeat you!"

As Wendy stood up, the particles of Acnologia's attack finally fused with Wendy's power. As a result, blue markings began to appear on Wendy's body, including her arms and face. Wendy's eyes turned back to brown and her hair went back to its original blue color. She still had the white dragon scales on her back, feet, and arms and her hair was still bushy from the effect of Dragon Force.

"This is…" Sting whispered.

"...the Chaotic Sky Dragon…" Rogue finished for his speechless comrade.

Wendy mimicked a certain Fire Dragon Slayer as she wiped her mouth with her arm. "Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!"

Wendy released her friends from the wind barrier and they ran to her side, their energy slowly replenishing.

"You're amazing," Natsu told the girl as he joined her side.

"I just took a page out of your book," she shrugged, remembering how Erza told her how Natsu ate Etherion in order to defeat Jellal back then.

Acnologia, amazed by the girl's power, realized that being in his dragon form wasn't going to help him anymore. It just made him a bigger target. Acnologia's body began to glow as he transformed back into his human form. He stood in front of the group, with blue markings identical to the ones Wendy just gained.

"It's you," he whispered to himself. He knew that Wendy sounded so familiar. Her actions, her choice of words, her voice, her eyes. They all resembled _hers_.

Acnologia found out that Anna had his child and that his child was sent 400 years into the future to stop him. Zeref told him this after Anna's death, hoping that Acnologia would stop fighting and hunting Dragon Slayers. This information, however, did not convince Acnologia to step down. Acnologia, since Anna's death, has learned to stop caring about anything. Even if this child was his last connection to Anna, it was still a Dragon Slayer. It was still an enemy.

"Chaotic Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled as she released her new power. Light blue and white swirled each other as the attack charged at the man. The others followed suit, letting out their own roars as they felt Wendy enchant them once again. Natsu and Gajeel entered their dual element modes to make their attacks more powerful.

Acnologia, who was deemed invulnerable a long time ago, didn't care to dodge the attacks. However, when he was hit with Wendy's attack, he immediately took damage. Acnologia was invulnerable to all attacks except hers. Was it because she now utilizes the same element as him? Or because she's his own blood?

"He only took damage to Wendy's attack," Erik revealed after listening to Acnologia's thoughts.

"Guess this guy's yours to take down," Gajeel patted the girl's head.

"I got this," Wendy assured, smiling, "Go help the rest of the country!"

The others nodded and left this to the girl, the youngest, yet the strongest out of all of them. As they ran toward where the other guilds were fighting, Natsu brought up a point.

"Acnologia's human form smells just like Wendy."

"I know why," Erik announced. "I heard Acnologia's thoughts. Wendy is his child." Erik explained, making everyone stop as they processed the shocking information. Erik then explained everything he learned from listening to Acnologia's thoughts as the group resumed to make their way toward Crocus to regain the capital.

* * *

"Come at me, Dragon Princess."

Wendy was confused at that nickname, but still attacked. Now knowing that Acnologia was hurt by her attacks, confidence was profusely growing within the 14 year-old.

Wendy gathered more power in her fists as she gave herself superhuman strength and speed. She jumped toward the man, her speed making her near impossible to see from the human eye. However, Acnologia's eyes were that of a dragon's now. He grabbed her with his sole arm and threw her away from him. He then summoned an orb of energy between his palms, enlarging it as he pointed it at Wendy. The orb extended into a beam and shot at the girl, but all she did was eat it.

The fight continued for quite some time, neither side gaining an advantage. Every one of Wendy's attacks were dodged or blocked, and Acnologia's were all eaten by the girl.

"You're pissing me off," Acnologia spat out as he prepared his next attack. Wendy just jumped into the air and kicked him in the face, but did no damage whatsoever. Acnologia eventually resorted to physical attacks, punching the girl. This was much more effective, giving him the ability to actually do damage to the girl. But her speed got the better of him. She jumped away from the man and landed across the beach shore.

"I've had more than 400 years of training," Acnologia told the girl, "You can't win."

"But in all of your years of living," Wendy stood up, "You've never had the strength of having a comrade! They are what make people strong, not training itself!"

Acnologia rolled his eyes, "With my power, I see no need for comrades. All they would do is try to take my power!"

"No," the girl corrected, "They are what keeps me alive. They give me reasons for living! They are watching over me, and they will help me finally put you to rest!"

Wendy jumped into the air and began to punch him with all her might, her speed too fast for Acnologia to dodge.

"For Skiadrum! Weisslogia! Metalicana! Igneel! Grandeeney! For the years that the Tenrou group lost because of you! For everyone you have hurt! Those reasons give me the strength I need to finally defeat you!"

"Just shut up already!" Acnologia yelled, firing more beams at her. Wendy jumped and dodged them.

' _Physical attacks will not work on him,'_ Anna's voice said in Wendy's head, ' _You must hit him in his emotions.'_

' _How can I do that?'_

' _Mention my name. Mention Anna Heartfilia.'_

"You've had comrades before, haven't you?" Wendy asked as she continued to flip her body to avoid getting hit.

"Never,"

"Then what was Anna to you?"

At this, Acnologia stopped what he was doing. He clenched his fists as he struggled to say anything. After all of these years of living...over 400 years...why...why does his heart hurt him like this? He's moved on from Anna. She was too determined to win to realize Acnologia's true intentions. He wanted to rid the world of dragons forever...so she wouldn't get killed by one.

Acnologia's right arm began to sting in remembrance of the woman. He had slayed her with this arm. Granted, he slayed much more people and dragons with this arm, but her blood is what truly stained it.

"Fuck you," Acnologia choked out, "Fuck you for daring to mention that filthy name to me!"

"Filthy?" Wendy asked. Anna's voice was still talking to her, telling her the story of how she had fallen in love with Acnologia.

"You loved her...didn't you?" Wendy asked the man, who was now kneeling on the ground.

"I don't need her...I never did…"

"She doesn't believe that," Wendy told him. Acnologia looked up, grabbing the girl by the collar.

"What gives you the right to think that you know what she believes?!" he yelled at the girl.

"Acno…" Wendy whispered, but it wasn't Wendy who was talking. Her voice changed, this time sounding like Anna's.

"Anna…" he released the girl, who was now taken over by Anna's spirit.

"I've been watching over our child for years, Acno. She has grown so strong. You should be proud," Anna told the man.

"What is going on…?"

"Come with me, Acnologia. Join me in the Celestial Spirit World. There, we can finally be happy together. This world has experienced too much pain and suffering." Of course Anna became a spirit. She was the most powerful Celestial Spirit mage in history, so the Spirit King must have given her the ability to spend the afterlife in the Spirit World.

Acnologia scoffed, "What about your husband? The one you had children with?"

"That was an arranged marriage, Acno. It was only arranged so that I can pass on the Heartfilia bloodline on to the next Celestial Spirit mage. You know I have only loved once."

The sight before Acnologia was...weird. The woman he loved was inside a 14 year-old's body. And not just any 14 year-old's body, their own daughter's body. Anna grabbed his hands, giving him a soft smile. The smile on Wendy's face looked exactly like Anna's smile. The smile that made his cold heart melt every time he saw it. Acnologia gave a lot of thought to Anna's proposal. Living in eternity with her didn't seem too bad. He could finally rest. But…

Acnologia stood up, "I didn't start this war just to give up now." Acnologia released his hands from Anna's grasp.

"This war is pointless. You know that the other Dragon Slayers will not turn into dragons and-"

"But the power of dragons will be inherited by their children. And their children's children. And so on. The dragon race will not be exterminated until _they_ are exterminated. I cannot properly rule this world until they are exterminated. No one, not even our child, can live as long as they possess the power of a dragon."

"You can't stop them, though. Now that our daughter has absorbed your power, you've met your match, Acno." Anna told the man, whose body was now glowing as he slowly transformed into the black dragon again.

"I can destroy this entire country with a single breath," he reminded her, "But, there won't be anything left for me to rule. I won't fight the Dragon Slayers now. I'll let them live their lives. Their children, however, will be the last of their kind. The age of Dragon Slayers will end soon."

"If it is not our child to stop you, then I'm sure that it will be her child. Our grandchild." Anna told Acnologia.

"What makes you think that she _will_ stop me? What if she falls into the influence of the power she just got from me? The power that drove me mad."

"She won't" Anna declared before he flew off, never to be seen again for a long time.

* * *

Anna's spirit exited Wendy's body, the Sky Dragon returning to her normal form. The blue marks disappeared from her arms and face as her hair went back to its straight form.

"Sumimasen, Wendy. For taking over your body."

"M...mother…" Wendy said out of shock. She had heard everything that Acnologia and Anna were discussing. The information was nearly incomprehensible for Wendy Marvell, or really, Wendy Heartfilia.

"Yes, my child. Acnologia is your father and I am your mother." Anna divulged, "Biologically, at least. I was not the one who raised you. Your true mother is Grandeeney."

"So I can turn out just like him. His blood runs through me, as does the blood of his victims."

"Don't say things like that, Wendy. You are not your father. Not this side of him, at least. You inherited his best genes. The ones that made me fall in love with him."

"And if I do turn like him? What if I become just like the Dragon King? What if I become the true Dragon Princess?"

"We'll cross that bridge should it come to it. But don't worry, I'm here, watching over you."

"All this time...I thought I was an orphan…I thought I had no family..." Wendy trailed off.

"Orphan is close enough to describe your familial status. I'm long dead and Acnologia is no longer a human. And don't think that you don't have a family. You are related to Lucy Heartfilia by blood, but you also have many friends who have taken you in. They are your family. Your home. You have what Acno never possessed. That gives you a good chance at beating him for good."

"Where is he?" Wendy asked as she looked around to her surroundings, "I haven't defeated him!"

"He's gone back into hiding. He'll be back, but not for a long time. You don't have to worry for now." Anna told her. Anna's body began to glow as her time in Earthland was coming to an end. She had to go back to the Spirit World in order to continue living on, and Wendy knew that.

"I wish to meet you again, mother," Wendy smiled as she hugged the disappearing spirit.

"We may one day. Go save your friends. The battle with Acnologia is not yet finished, and I expect you and the other Dragon Slayers to be the ones to finally defeat him." Anna finished her last words to her child before disappearing to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Don't worry, mom. I will defeat Acnologia and live on!" Wendy declared.

As the sun set on the beach, Wendy turned around to go back to her friends. They were all still fighting the escaped criminals. Wendy gave a soft smile, identical to the one Anna gave Acnologia, and ran to the battlefield.

She may be the daughter of the world's biggest monster, but she is the true child of Grandeeney. She will show Acnologia the full power of the Queen of the Sky. But that day will come another time.

Now, her friends needed her. Though they needed Wendy Marvell, Fairy Tail wizard, not Wendy Heartfilia, the daughter of the Chaos Dragon.

' _As long as they're with me, I won't become like him! They'll pull me out before the chaos can fully take over!'_

"Minna, let's win this war together!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, a lot happened. i don't plan on extending this to a second chapter to finish the battle, so I'll let your guys' imaginations run wild!**

 **I've had a headcanon that Wendy is Acnologia and Anna's daughter. Wendy has Acno's hair (color in her normal form, shape in her Dragon force form) and I ship Annalogia so hard I can't.**

 **Thanks for reading! I had fun writing this!**


End file.
